Government agencies of an increasing number of countries are applying exhaust emission control regulations to protect the environment. These regulations are being applied to all combustion engines including engines used in marine, lawn and garden equipment such as outboard motors, garden tractors, chain saws, lawn mowers and hedge trimmers. One means of limiting excessive exhaust emissions in a small engine is to restrict the maximum amount of fuel delivered to the combustion chamber. This maximum fuel amount is pre-set on each individual engine by the engine manufacturer with the understanding that the end user requires some adjustment capability to meet changing work conditions and environmental factors such as altitude and ambient temperature. The higher the altitude and temperature, the lower the air density, and thus the amount of fuel mixed with the air must be decreased to maintain the proper oxygen to fuel ratio necessary to efficiently operate the engine. The user of the engine must therefore be able to adjust the fuel to air mixture ratios and may do so via low and high speed needle valves protruding from the carburetor.
Not only is it desirable to limit the richness of the fuel-to-air mixture because of exhaust emission regulatory concerns, but the engine manufacturer of a two cycle engine product also wants to restrict minimum amounts of fuel, or the leanness of the fuel to air mixture. Often a user will desire more power from a two cycle engine and will attempt to operate the engine in an ultra-lean state. This will cause a two cycle engine to operate at a temperature higher than its design temperature and may decrease its useful life and lead to service and warranty concerns. Therefore, known limiter caps are designed not only to restrict the carburetor to a maximum amount of fuel, but also to restrict the carburetor to a minimum amount of fuel.
Limiter caps secured to the projecting ends of the low and high speed needle valves are commonly used to restrict the end user from demanding too much fuel from a carburetor which could exceed regulatory emission limits. The user purchases the engine already factory set to a desired fuel amount, adequate for efficient operation in low lying areas. Should the engine be utilized in a high altitude area, the user can still decrease the amount of fuel supplied to compensate for the low air density and/or ambient temperature.
In a conventional needle valve, the valve has an enlarged metallic head having an outward end face that defines a diametric recess or slot for receipt of a tool or blade of a screwdriver to rotate the valve to adjust fuel flow. The limiter cap has a similar diametric recess or hole in an end wall for access of the screwdriver, and a continuous inner surface defining a bore for receipt of the head. The inner surface may have serrations which axially mate with serrations on the head so the limiter cap when in a user assembled state rotates in unison with the head. Typically, a peripheral side or outer surface of the limiter cap has at least one radially projecting tab which engages at least one stop of the carburetor body in both the fuel rich and fuel lean directions and thereby limits fuel adjustment capability by the end user.
Due to carburetor and engine design and manufacturing tolerances, a manufacturer's setting of a specific carburetor to an optimum fuel amount prior to use on a specific engine, or within a specific environment such as altitude, is not practical. The limiter cap assembly is therefore supplied in a non-engaged mode in which the cap is not mated to the needle valve head and is often separate from the carburetor itself. Unfortunately, supplying a carburetor with un-assembled parts contributes to manufacturing or assembly inefficiencies and possible regulatory violations if the caps are never actually fully engaged to the valves.
Other needle valve assemblies, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,757, to Douyama, and incorporated herein by reference, have a limiter cap which is pre-engaged to the carburetor body by the carburetor manufacturer for delivery to the engine manufacturer who then engages and locks the limiter cap to the valve head after final adjustments are made during operation on a specific engine. Three axially spaced projections disposed on the outer surface of the limiter cap are required to press-fit and hold the cap in the pre-engaged position and then to press-fit and lock the cap in the engaged position. When pre-engaged, the limiter cap projects outward from the carburetor body and the valve head, and the un-mated serrations of the valve head are spaced axially away from the serrations of the limiter cap. When the limiter cap is pre-engaged, a screwdriver blade is inserted through the cap hole for factory rotational adjustment of the needle valve while the limiter cap is un-mated from the needle valve. Upon adjustment completion, the caps are press fitted directly over the needle valve head, mating the serrations and received in the carburetor body. Once engaged to the valve head, the end user has restricted adjustment of the needle valve by rotating the limiter cap which, in-turn, rotates the needle valve.
Unfortunately, during factory adjustment, if a worker employee misses the elongated hole with the screwdriver, the limiter cap may inadvertently be pushed-in axially into engagement with the needle valve head and thereby prevent factory adjustment without destroying the cap by forcibly removing it. Furthermore, the press-fit between the cap projections and the carburetor body requires that the cap be made of a resilient synthetic resin material such as nylon or other resilient thermoplastic material.
Yet further, government agencies are beginning to disapprove limiter caps made of plastic material for fear they are not completely tamper proof and ultimately can be forcibly removed by the end user. Simply switching known plastic limiter caps to a metal material is not workable because they require a degree of resiliency and pliability to be press fitted over the needle head.